badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
RED GLASSES
Saved from a comment on MrCreepyPasta's video, "Thumps (reboot)." a creepy pasta RED GLASSES: i was walking out of school i saw my grandmas van i hoped in but something was wrong.... it was not my grandma in the drivers seat it was a man dressd in black i i had seen him before but i dident know were : before i go on i had seen very many creepy pastas and i knew what would freak the fuck outa people: i had seen this man around the school always in a diffrent car i was well terrafied i tried to open the door but as soon as i got in he had locked the doors but i had a plan i was smart i was not going to just kick and scream im sure thats what he liked sure i did at first but i pulled my shit together i had to think out side of the box i i had to make a plan then i thougt he probley did this a lot and if i could some how well creep him out i could try to get out i was quiet for 5 mins then i had thougt of a good anof story RED GLASSES: i knew evry one in this small town and i knew the roots they walked to get home i thougt i needed a mane caricter of sorts there was always a girl a little girl 5 or 6 well i dident know but i saw her walking those streets all the time so i started talking:before we go on ill call the driver capone: i stared talking capone was all ready freaked out that i was not screaming any more i murmerd shes coming you know with a smerk capone said kid just stop talking but it would reck the mood so i just talked any way she all ways comes i said see was always looking for her glasses :capone: wtf you talking about kid :i know you have them i know you have the glasses .... she will never stop ontell you give her the glasses :capone: was already well in shock really he just seemed to egnor it but i knew he was listaning: i started to describe a person blonde hair brown jacket blue jeans white sneakers and of corse her sparkley red glasses i was quiet for another 2 mins then i saw her the 6 year old girl walking on the street i wisperd in his ear there she is AND SHE WANTS HER GLASSES the man was freacking out it matched the destirpson perfetley he was sort of parrinoad now he was well scared in a way i had her red glases in my pocket :they were mine just well had them: i wisperd i know you have them in this car i chanted this for 10 mins then out of utter anoyins he said really you think your stooped glasses are in this car ? in a sarcastit voice i wisperd look in your glove box with a smerk he said FINE GOD DANM ILL LOOK he croched over searching rapedly throgh the glove box i took the red glasses out of my pocket and set them on the dash board he turnd back to the road he saw the glasses at this point he was well annoyed and scared he took them shoved them in his pockit :capone: THIS ISINT FUNNY QUIT IT: but i knew it was working then i took out my pocket knife knowing he was watching me i knew that i couldent just stab him he was watching with fear: well this was just a exsperiment please let me know if you like this :) coz i write well alot of creepy pastas so i thought it was time to get a opinyon and well i just wanted to say that i love you mrcreepypasta and im not trying to afratise with that said if you liked this well i have a channle with nothing on it ;p so if you yhink its good well i will start uploading ;p thanks for feed back :) bye :) - Written by creepy pastas :) Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Engwish